In the case of quadrature receivers, in which received signals are split into in-phase (I) and quadrature (Q) signal components, the phases and amplitudes of the I and Q signal components are frequently subject to a discrepancy from the ideal values. These discrepancies lead to distortion in the signal and, in the end, to a higher bit error rate, or to poorer reception quality.